Historia innego początku: Rozdział 2
Trening z idolem - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 2 Po odpłynięciu z wyspy Dawn a potem i z East Blue, piraci Buggy'ego przewrócili świat do góry nogami i szybko kapitan stał się znany na całym świecie. Luffy jednak nie interesował się jego losem. Mimo wszystko, uznał że piraci są dziwni, jak ten kapitan. - A teraz, z całej siły do przodu! - krzyczał Garp. Luffy uderzył gumową ręką z całej siły do przodu. Atak ten rozsadził drzewo, które stało na jego drodze. Luffy opanował swój pierwszy atak z wykorzystaniem owocu. - Gomu Gomu no Pistol! - chłopak miał ledwie dziesięć lat, a już zaczął opanowywać różne walki. Akurat na ten trening udało się wyciągnąć dziadkowi Ace'a i jego przyjaciela - Sabo. Od kiedy Luffy dowiedział się, że chcą być piratami, aż tak bardzo się do nich nie zbliżał, co nie znaczyło, że się nie spotykali. Zwłaszcza po incydencie sprzed trzech lat z podpaleniem Szarego Terminala, gdzie oboje byli bliscy śmierci. - Braaawo... - powiedział bez entuzjazmu Ace - Co takiego fajnego w tym diabelskim owocu? Nie da się go właściwie prawie w ogóle używać. - Nie widziałeś, że właśnie przed chwilą rozwaliłem to drzewo!? - oburzył się Luffy. - Bez rewelacji. - odprychnął. Sabo jednak nie starał kryć emocji jak Ace, obu chłopcom bardzo podobała się moc Luffy'ego, ale tylko Sabo chciał to okazać. - Co ty gadasz, to było świetne! - Jakie by to nie było, to tylko początek treningu! Teraz będziecie nosić na plecach kawałki tego drzewa. - a Luffy go nie pokruszył, drzewo było rozwalone na kilka kawałków, ale każdy z nich był przynajmniej rozmiarów jednego z chłopaków. - Ale prosze pana... - żaden argument nie przekonałby Garpa, gdy Sabo zaczął narzekać, został uderzony w głowę. - AU! Jak to jest, że jak pan uderzy, to to boli aż tak okropnie? Sabo i Ace zwykli omijać inne treningi jak tylko się dało, jednak Luffy miał w dziadku idola i każdy trening był dla niego przyjemnością. Luffy spędzał bardzo wiele czasu z dziadkiem. On także zaczął lekceważyć niektóre obowiązki dla wnuka. Do 12. roku życia, umiał już podstawowo opanować swój owoc. W wieku 13 lat, znał podstawy Rokushiki. W końcu nastał dzień, którego najbardziej obawiał się Garp. Tego dnia, gdy Ace skończył 16 lat. Pojawił się w domu Dadan. - Gdzie jest Ace!? - krzyknął wściekle stojąc w drzwiach. Na krześle siedziała płacząca Dadan. - M-Minąłeś się z nim... - chłopak był dla niej kimś tak cennym, że bardzo było jej żal, że odjechał, dodatkowo po słowach, które powiedział, gdy odchodził. Tymczasem, w porcie słychać było odgłosy walki. - Nie wolno ci! - krzyczał Luffy. Trzymał Ace'a nad ziemią jedną ręką. Był w kilku miejscach posiniaczony, nie to co jego młodszy znajomy - Odszczekaj to! Nie zostaniesz piratem! - Hehe, Sabo wiedział, co się szykuje. Już wczoraj wypłynął na morze. - wiedział, że tymi słowami zdziwi Luffy'ego - Tak, ja zostałem do dzisiaj, by powstrzymać pościg. A i tak dam sobie radę... Ace wyrwał się z uścisku Luffy'ego. Nie było to łatwe, gdy oni uczyli się na własnym doświadczeniu, ten ćwiczył z Garpem i szczerze powiedziawszy był silniejszy od starszych przyjaciół. Tym razem jednak, Ace pokazał wszystko, co potrafił zwinnym krokiem unikał rąk Luffy'ego i najpierw kopnął łódkę, żeby zaczęła płynąć, potem wskoczył do niej, gdy była dosyć daleko. Stojąc na niej wiedział, że to nie koniec, gumiak złapał go z lądu za ramię i chciał zaciągnąć na wyspę. Ten spodziewał się takiego ruchu, złapał go za rękę i udało mu się go przeciągnąć. Luffy wpadł do wody, a jak to bywa z użytkownikami diabelskich owoców: zaczął tonąć. Ace'a jednak to nie obchodziło, widział biegnących na ratunek a sam musiał uciekać. Garp pojawił się na miejscu, gdy chłopak był już odratowany. - Dziadku... - w jego oczach widać było łzy - Nie udało mi się... - To nic, Luffy... Zrobiłeś co mogłeś. W przeciwieństwie do zainteresowania innymi piratami, Luffy'ego ciekawił los Ace'a. Widział informacje o tym, że widać go było w jakimś miejscu lub ponownie podskoczyła mu nagroda. Dowiedział się także, że razem z Sabo pierwotnie działali na własną rękę, później jednak o tym drugim nie było wiele mówione, bardziej o Ace'ie, który pojawił się w załodzę jednego z Yonko! Chłopak był także znany z tego, że zjadł owoc, Logię Ognia - Mera Mera no Mi. Mimo przeciwności, Luffy nadal pamiętał o nim i darzył go pozytywnymi myślami. W końcu, kiedyś sam musiał wypłynąć. Obiecał mu to... Jest 22 rok Wielkiej Ery Piratów. Dwa lata temu, Luffy'ego opuściło dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, Sabo i Ace. Teraz, w wieku szesnastu lat, był on już gotowy do wypłynięcia na morze. Na wyspie pojawił się statek marynarki. W domu rodziny Dadan, młodzieniec Monkey D. Lufffy był już przebrany w strój marynarza. Och, jak go nie cierpiał, jednak jak mus to mus. Wepchnął go na siebie i gdy przypinał ostatnie guziki, w drzwiach pojawiło się dwóch marynarzy. - Marynarz Luffy? - spytał jeden, patrząc się na ubranego w mundur. - To ja. - przyznał Luffy. - Dobrze. Przysyła nas wice admirał Garp, zabieramy ciebie na Grand Line! - Nareszcie! - aż podskoczył z radości - Ale, gdzie jest dziadek? Nie ma go tutaj? - Twój dzia... Znaczy się wice-admirał obenie przebywa na Loguetown, tam się spotkacie. To tylko początek przygody Marynarza Luffy'ego. Wiele osób czeka na jego interwencje, na całym świecie. Na wyspach, statkach czy nawet wodnych restauracjach. Ludzie, cyborgi lub zwierzęta. Może i historia się zmieniła, ale czy to znaczy, że nie może ich spotkać? Rozdział 3